


2019.05.31.hyungwon

by hyungwons_overbite



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyungwons_overbite/pseuds/hyungwons_overbite
Summary: fluffy, silly, giggly vibes





	2019.05.31.hyungwon

“Will you still love me when I’m no longer young and beautiful…?” Lana’s voice pulsed through your body as you pointed your toes and placed another bite of salad into your mouth. Dancing on top of the kitchen table was nothing new to you, yet you sometimes laughed and wondered why you do the things you do. You spun around a few more times being careful not to hit your head on the ceiling fan. Taking in another mouthful of food, you sucked the fork clean and dramatically waved it around in the air.

You sing out, chewed up lettuce bared out for the world to see, “I know you will, I know you will, I know that you wiiiiiiill…” You spin around and suddenly spot Hyungwon standing in the hallway, arms crossed and eyebrows raised. Mortified, your eyes widen and you freeze mid-dance, swallowing the food dramatically. You finally manage to collect yourself and give him the sass you’re not sure why he puts up with, “Yes? Can I help you?”

“Baby, what did I tell you about dancing on the table?” He shoots back, clearly judging you.

“You told me not to put my dirty _shoes_ on the table. So I made sure to take them off first.” You wiggle your shiny mauve painted toenails in his direction.

He sighs and rolls his eyes knowing full well he’s not going to win this argument with you. He starts to walk down the hall towards his room when you call out, “Wait! Come back here! You know you want to come up here and dance with me!”

He scoffs before replying, “I don’t think so.”

“Come on, you love this song!!” You set your bowl and fork down and begin to climb down from the table, running towards the hallway where he surprisingly meets you half way. You take his hands, which he allows, but he avoids eye contact at all costs.

The music swells and you start to sing along, smiling so big you can barely contain your excitement. “Will you still love me…?”

Still looking away, Hyungwon mumbles in perfect pitch, “…when I’m no longer…”

You join him at full volume, “…YOUNG AND BEAUTIFUL.”

Lana continues the chorus as you do a theatrical turn into a graceful bow. Hyungwon finally looks your direction bringing his hand to his face to hide his giggles. He follows suit and bows deeply before swaying like seaweed to the dramatic tune.

The two of you dance and laugh until the song concludes and you wrap your arms around his slender torso. “Thank you, Wonnie.”

“For what?” he inquires, seemingly confused.

“For being a weirdo with me.”

He wraps his long arms over your shoulders, places a soft kiss on your forehead and laughs sweetly. “Anytime, baby. Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> hyungwons-overbite.tumblr.com


End file.
